Glenda Ray
'''Glenda '''is the apparent alter ego of Glen. However, it's shown that she's a soul. Meaning she and her brother share the same body, its possible that she could have been absorbed into Glen's body during conception. She'd later be reborn as the human daughter of Jennifer Tilly and Chucky with help from Tiffany in Seed of Chucky (2004). Glenda is everything her brother isn't. While he's praised for being a sweet angel, Glenda is shown to scare people. Glenda's been known to be violent, start fights, steal, say horrible profanities and has a look of wanting to kill. Glenda is still alive to date being raised by her mother Tiffany in Jennifer Tilly 's body. Portrayed by the Voice of Billy Boyd and Kristina Hewitt in the form of corporeal form. Bride of Chucky She and her brother made their first appearance in Bride of Chucky when a dying Tiffany gave birth to a sharp toothed doll baby, Glen/Glenda. It's unknown, but it's possible Glenda committed her first kill using her brother when the screaming infant noticed a detective officer and attacked him. Seed of Chucky (2004) Glenda though not in appearance, more of action. For some reason, Glenda remained dormant in her brother for a good six years. Her brother had been found and taken by a punk rock British ventroliquist who claims that Glen tried to attack him. It was possible that could have hinted Glenda's prescence. But Glen said he wasn't trying at attack him, he was trying to give him a hug. For six years her brother went by the name Shitface and was put in a cage like a bird put under constant humilation. Though with the exception of some nightmares Glen had of killing people, nothing seemed wrong with him. When her brother goes to Hollywood to find their parents and unintentionally resurrects them, there question his gender. When they check they find him, underdeveloped below. Tiffany sees this as a sign that he's a girl, but Chucky thinks that he's a late bloomer. They renamed the child as Glen/Glenda. Both were shown to tug back and forth about his gender. When asked what he felt like, Glen said confusingly sometimes he felt like both and asked if he could. Tiffany worried and did think it was possible, but Chucky didn't want to hear it. When Glen makes his parents to stop killing, it doesn't go well. Glen witnesses his parents killing which immediately begins to make him twitch. It appears under a severe amount of stress what makes Glenda take over. When Tiffany apparently kills Joan, Jennifer Tilly's assistant, Chucky tries to comfort her. Only to find Glen in a dress, but Glenda has now taken over and refers to them as a "bonus baby". Seeing Glenda in action was so terrifying, even Chucky became afraid of her. Meaning that there were two souls inside the same body. Tiffany tired of her daughter's rants, slaps her, asking Glen back. Glen and Glenda get the freedom they want from on another when Jennifer Tilly gives birth to both a twin boy and girl. Proof that Glenda was real and not a personality is when Tiffany is able to transfer her childrens' souls out of the doll's body and into the twin babies. With Chucky gone, Tiffany raises the twins (as Jennifer Tilly) as the children of stars. Five years passing and Glenda hasn't changed a bit. She's inhearited her father's wild red hair and her mother's eyes. She's become a problem child so much that the nanny, Fuliva decides to quit. She tells Miss Tilly (Tiffany) that Glen's a sweet heart and a complete angel, but Glenda is mean, violent, cruel, stole money, used profanity such as the "c" word and looked at Fuliva with such "hate" in her eyes. As Jennifer (Tiffany) kindly says good-bye, Fuliva turns and sees Glenda smiling at her. When she turns, Glenda takes great joy watching her mother beat the nanny senselessly with her Tiffany doll. Tiffany looks at her daughter, making her promise not to tell of her little "slip". Quotes *"Thats my Name, Don't you Wear it out..." Shortly after Chucky realises that Glen killed Joan. *"I'm a bona-fide Bonus Baby!" Revealing her insane side to her parents. *"Oh you both win. I'm a Real Lady-Killer." Expressing her addiction to kill to her Parents. Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Alter-Ego Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Kid Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Living Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humans Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Siblings Category:Sister of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Bullies